Risk Assessment
Council Chamber ' ----- The Council Chamber is lit by a series of floor to ceiling windows which bathe the room in daylight, though during the hours of darkness there is ample light provided by a central chandelier. Only the closest examination would reveal the true thickness of the windows, capable of stopping even a short-range plasma blast. The lighting gleams off the wooden floors, and the creme walls with gold accents. The back wall, however, opposite the windows, the wall appears to be granite, with the OATO star engraved in the stone and marked out in gold. The room is dominated by a huge "C-shaped" table, and each place at the table is marked by a blotter, lamp, and a name plate bearing the name of one of the states party to the Orion Arm Treaty, arragned in alphabetical order. Each place has behind it a seat designed for the race of the occupant, and similar chairs are set in two rows behind those designated for the Council members. A staff table is set lengthwise in the open centre of the table, and the open end is closed by a straight table for those appearing as witnesses or experts. ----- Jermyn steps into the chamber, his aide behind him carrying a portfolio, the Secretary-General himself empty handed. He walks directly across the floor and towards his seat at the centre of the table. :'Jermyn :A tall, spare Sivadian man, his skin tanned lightly, but still completely smooth. His hair is worn slicked back, with a shocks of white at the temples. His eyes are dark green, and are set wide above his aquiline nose and a strong, clean-shaved chin. A pair of round, gold rimmed pince-nez glasses are set at the end of his nose, and a wide black ribbon runs from them to around his neck. His hands are soft and unmarked by physical labour. :He is dressed in current Sivadian fashion, with a long, dark green frock coat, the collar accented with black velvet. His white shirt has a high collar and is set off with a pale green cravat. His matching pale green waistcoat is embroidered with darker green fleur-de-lis. His trousers are black, and he is wearing a pair of chelsea half-boots, polished to a mirror shine. Silvereye looks towards Jermyn as he enters, seating himself and pulling out his PDA in preparation for the start of the mission. :Silvereye :Silvereye stands just on the cusp of seven feet, Demarian from his footpaws to his eartips. Nearly all of his broad shouldered form is covered in thick black fur, obviously not tended as much as it should be but more or less in order. His black fur seems particularly unruly where his head meets his neck, a few tufts that he has either neglected or has given up on. As a Demarian his features are feline. Silvereye comes complete with a tail, panther-like features for his head, pointy ears on the top of his head with soft pink insides, and the tips of sharp claws just barely protruding from the end of each finger. He is muscled, though what he has is lean and individual contours are often lost in his fur. The contours of his face, however, are too much for fur to obscure. Lines slope down from two peaked ridges where humans might have eyebrows down in between his eyes to form his snout, which is a little long but still retains a distinctive feline profile. The only part of his fur that breaks the monotony of black are chunky lines of brown, three on each side of his face. Yet it is not these stripes that he is not named for, this Demarian is Silvereye, not Brownfacestripes. Illuminating his face with their pale glow are the Demarian's eyes, two orbs that appear to be silver when the light hits them just right. They dominate his face, their light color brought out by the dark fur that surrounds them. :The Demarian is dressed in military fashion, his entire form exuding a sense of worn comfort but also a sharp discipline. He wears a dusty grey jacket made of a tough material that has since been worn from its original starchy resistance. On the right breast is the Demarian Militia's symbol, the patch displayed proudly. There is a set of rank pins on his collar, denoting to those familiar with Demarian Militia ranks that Silvereye is a Longclaw. On his left shoulder is the Crimson Arrows patch, depicting three Kingfisher fighters swooping past the dusty orb of Demaria. On his right shoulder is the Paw's End patch, depicting the stately Imperator Class among the stars. The jacket hangs open, a spotless black undershirt beneath it. The shirt is tucked into fatigues of the same color and material as the jacket, though there are considerably more creases where a multitude of pockets adorn them. The pants are secured at his waist by a black leather belt with a silver buckle. On his footpaws are a pair of sturdy black boots that despite their obvious use retain something of their shine. Ace slips in and quietly sits in the front row, patiently waiting for the meeting to begin. :Ace :Tall for an Ungstiri, an inch or two shy of six feet, but the way she carries herself gives the impression of even greater height. She is rather broad shouldered, and, though lean of build, very well muscled. She is dressed in clothes that look as if they've been cut to fit her, her white shirt blousy at the sleeves and open at the throat, revealing a heart shaped locket suspended on a chain of liquid silver. The shirt is neatly tucked into loose fitting pants of midnight black, an ebony belt bound through the loops with a simple silver buckle holding it closed. The pants, in turn, vanish into leather boots, dull black and soft, that reach two thirds of the way up her calf. Over it all she wears a grey longcoat made of a supple tanned hide that flows with every move, each step she takes a gentle swirl of mist and fog. The only splash of color comes from the small but elegant diamond and sapphire ring she wears on her left hand. :Close at hand she carries an energy pistol that is slung to hang about mid-way down her thigh, a narrow strap binding the bottom of the holster to her leg just above her knee. At her other hip, a nightstick hangs through a leather loop at her belt, her fingertips often brushing against it's grip. Her hair hangs straight down to the small of her back, a curtain of raven black tresses that softly shines in the ambient light. The jagged scar that once marred forehead and the burn scars down the side of her face and neck are now miraculously gone without a trace, leaving a rather beautiful, ebony-eyed woman in their wake. Goldenfur walks in trying to do not draw attention with his crutches, then he wait in the door for Marlan that was with he. :Goldenfur :This being that you are seeing looks like a big golden furred bipedal feline with 2.11 meters tall, he also have really dark eyes, nearly black, but still visible as brown, the left ear have a small round hole, about 0.2 centimeters. :He also uses some old clothes, damaged dark blue pants, a white shirt and a dark blue jacket, that is a little scratched, and looks very resistant, a pair of black digitless gloves, and a silver chain that is visible when the jacket is open, he is not using boots. :In the left pocket of the jacket is visible a part of something made of metal. Marlan steps in moments after Goldenfur, pausing at the door to find an empty seat. She is dressed in a well pressed purple AES uniform. :Marlan :Roughtly 5'8", this woman appears to weigh around 130 pounds. She is dressed in ragged gray cloth clothing, swaddling a frame that suggests feminine, without explicitly being so. Pulled over the rest of her atire is a eye-shockingly blue cloak, work boots sticking out of the bottom. From what is visible beneath the shadows of her hood is a pale face, with all the necessary features, minus the eyes. The eyes are covered up by an expansive pair of dark lenses, so opaque it seems almost to soak up the light instead of simply blocking it. Jimmy smooths his mustache as he stands off in the back. He looks over at the woman in purple and crutching Demarian a moment before looking back towards the C-shaped table. :Jimmy :This chubby faced, gray eyed fellow has spiky blond, thinning hair with a fairly disreputable looking goatee and mustache. The goatee fails to do much to counter his babyish face. The fact that he is a potbellied, little guy only a shade over five foot six is not helping him, either. :Apparently trying to battle back from the natural disadvantages handed him by genetics, he is wearing a well tailored, navy sports jacket with slightly lighter pin stripes. He has got a maroon shirt under his jacket and a bright yellow and blue checked tie. Wearing a black belt, his dark slacks drape slightly about his highly shined, leather soled shoes. Goldenfur is stopped by a figure in a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, holding up a hand to pause Marlan and the Demarian. "Excuse me, sir, is your name Goldenfur... Gadgettweaker?" Ace continues to sit still and quiet in the front row. Jermyn sits down in the high-backed leather chair behind the placard that says "SECRETARY-GENERAL". He accepts his portfolio from the aide behind him and puts it down on the table, opening it flat, and clearing his throat as he taps the microphone in front of him. The *TAP TAP* echoes through the room. He leans forward and says, "If everyone would take a seat, please, we will begin..." Goldenfur nods to the shield guard and say "Yeah.. It is me... I know that I messed with the last meeting, but I already promissed that I am only going to see the meeting, not disturb it... And I do not want to draw to much attention again, now I want to flee without a foot, and I do not have my gadgets... So please, allow me to see the meeting, even if you stay at my side looking to me, or ask Jermyn to allow..." then he look with a serious face to the officer. Marlan's attention shifts from the room to the S.H.I.E.L.D. officer and then Goldenfur. Silvereye scans some of the assembled faces in the gallery before turning to Jermyn and waiting for the meeting to come to order. Another SHIELD Officer, this one with the stripes of a sergeant on his sleeves, looks over to the one questioning Goldenfur and gives a slight nod of permission. One of the uniformed Royal Marines, however, wearing an OATO Brassard, moves further down the wall towards the Demarian, with a very functional looking RNS Fleet Mk5 Pistol in a holster on his belt. He just stands there, glowering. Marlan watches the approaching SHIELD officers and turns to the Officer now speaking with Goldenfur, "Excuse me Officer, am i being held here or can i continue to my seat?" she asks. "You both can go through... you best not act up, Demarian." The first SHIELD officer says with a mild glower, before waving for the line to continue. Marlan nods and turns, moving down the steps to find an empty seat in the first row. She makes no attempt to wait for Goldenfur. Goldenfur nods and say "Thanks... I am a improptu diplomat, I am really sorry for what I made last time..." then he follows Marlan, and sit on a seat there, then put carefully both cruthes on the ground, without much effort, since in the first row do not exist more seats to lock his crippled movements. Ace watches Marlan and Goldenfur enter but makes no comment, staying silent as she waits for everyone to take a seat and the meeting to get started. Jimmy smiles as he watches the proceedings while standing in the back. Jermyn looks around the chamber, as the diplomats take their seats at the seats of their respective nations. He clears his throat again, "Very well... I call this Plenary Session of the Orion Arm Council to order." He looks down at his portfolio, and then up, over the rims of his glasses, "The first item on the agenda is a statement of the Kingdom of Sivad on requests to pass the Nocturn blockade, followed by whatever debate and action the Council deems necessary." Radinov makes his way into the council chambers, trying his hardest to avoid making any noise. The Ungstiri cybnetist takes a seat at the back of room, not saying anything to anyone as he does so. :Radinov :Here stands an young Ungstiri man of about 5' square. His face carries a bit of extra weight, but couldn't be classed as being chubby. His dark black hair kept to a short length, almost a crew cut. A large brown birth mark resides on the left side of his temple, going back into his hair line. His slate grey eyes, are marred by the bags that almost seem to be constantly there. :He wears a blue button up long sleeve shirt. Over which is a white doctors coat, that has seen better days. There are a few faded stains, but nothing resembling blood. He also wears a pair of black trousers, which is held up by a black fabric style belt. A pair of calf high, black boots are worn on his feet, comfortable, but still effective towards their intented job. Silvereye quirks a brow at the stated agenda but nods, leaning back so that he almost looks relieved as he waits to hear what Jermyn has to say. In a vast hurry, Lucius enters the council chamber, dark sunglasses shielding his eyes from the bright lights, which are only reflected as they bounce off the cream walls. He quickly moves to take a place behind Ace's seat - is he acting as a bodyguard? In any case he doesn't speak or make any outward show of emotion once the session starts, simply stands with his hands in front of his torso. :Lucius :A good description of the man before you is wide; his broad shoulders and barrel chest certainly display themselves prominently. He stands about 6' tall, his body covered in large, compact muscle. He has a angular face, albeit with some slight roundness present at the cheeks. His cheekbones are prominently seen under his eyes, he has a large, straight nose except for an aquiline break at the top of it, and finally his chin is distinctly featured on his face, jutting outward a few inches. His hair is kept short, and is the colour of fertile earth; deep dark brown. His eyes are piercing, of ice blue, while his skin is of a uniform medium tan colour. He is cleanshaven, a light grey stubble resting on his face. :He wears military BDU trousers, dyed in fractal urban camoflauge (blues, greys). The pants are made of a heavy material, with many pockets up and down the legs without being excessive. On his feet are black military style boots. He wears a grey undershirt, tucked into his BDU trousers, with a subtle bulge underneath. On the belt he wears a holster which contains a modified looking 10mm Glock style handgun, while his leg holster on the opposite side contains some sort of pulse pistol. MacNamara follows shortly after Radinov as he enters the council chamber, also making his way towards Ace. :MacNamara :A pale-skinned male, humanoid cyborg, MacNamara looms a bit taller than seven feet high, with broad, almost bulky shoulders casting a wide shadow. His face is a mix of angles and curves, shadows and chrome; a highly finished alloy obscures one quarter of his face, including a cylindrical protrusion where his left eye and eyebrow should be. Inside, an artificial iris glows a cool blue in contrast to the deep green of his natural, right eye. The line of skin and chrome runs down his forehead and traces the outline of part of his nose, pinning one corner of his mouth in place and allowing him just enough movement to fully bare his teeth; he can do no more than either half-smile or half-frown. Rough skin stretches over a squarish jaw and cheekbones; were it not for the metal marring his face, he could have at one time been considered handsome in a rugged sort of way. An awkward shock of tousled brown hair reveals itself whenever he removes the black fedora he wears. :Buttoned tight over an imposing torso is a tailored black suit jacket with light gray pinstripes, with a matching vest underneath. A white shirt and red cravat finish the getup, complemented by trousers and sturdy-looking leather shoes that match the jacket. The skin of his neck, right hand and right forearm are exposed and laced with metal; his neck hosts a plate that extends down to cover his left shoulderblade, while thin slivers of chrome end at each of his knuckles and thicken as they travel up his right forearm. His left hand is a finely articulated cybernetic apparatus, with no attempt made at appearing humanoid in anything more than number and construction of digits. Jermyn looks down at his notes, and begins to read what is presumably a prepared remark, "The Kingdom of Sivad wishes to inform the Council that it has been approached on several occasions by persons wishing to pass the blockade around Nocturn and proceed to and, presumably, through the Multiverse Nexus. Interestingly, they almost universally approached members of the Royal Household for assistance in this matter, and Their Majesties have asked the First Councillor to clarify the Kingdom's position." A pause, then, "While the Royal Naval Service does have a strong presence in the region, and has many ships currently participating in blockade duty, we wish to state in the strongest possible terms that this is an effort of the Orion Arm Treaty Organization, and not a fiat of the Kingdom. Just as the blockade was raised with the consent of this Council, so we feel that this Council, not any one person or nation, should decide who may pass it. As such, we present this matter here, where it can be decided on by majority vote of the member worlds." Goldenfur smiles, as if he is liking what Jermyn is saying, but do not do anything else that can draw the attention of the soldier with a pistol. Silvereye hmms, listening to Jermyn for a moment before leaning forwad and addressing a question to him. "Does the Kingdom of Sivad wish to disclose the details of these requests in an open session?" Ace nods to both Mack and Lucius as they enter, but says nothing else yet, waiting for an opportunity to speak. Lucius offers an ever so slight smirk as Silvereye speaks, but otherwise does not show any outward sign of emotion. The only other movement he displays is the rising and falling of his chest, in breath. Marlan glancs over at Ace, sitting beside her then to the Council, left hand gripping the arm of her chair. Well Radinov just sits there, looking slightly dumbfounded with a blank expression on his face. It looks like he bit off more than he can chew, by attending this meeting. Jermyn continues, "I note also that, while the Kingdom of Sivad is in principle willing to allow humanitarian, exploratory, or even military missions, we..." He pauses as the question is interjected, "I am personally not aware of the actual substance of the requests. I do know that one was from Captain Marlan Ranix of the Athena Exploration Service." He then moves back to his earlier statement, "while we are in principle willing to allow these missions, we express concern for the dangerous conditions around Nocturn, and the necessity to prevent the evil there from spreading, or destroying another ship." He stops, puts the papers down, and says, "This item was on the announced agenda for the meeting. Perhaps some of the requesters are here and would care to explain themselves?" Jimmy's eyes move tennis match style from Jermyn to Silvereye and back to the Sivadian. MacNamara nods back to Ace, and finds his own seat. The cyborg adjusts the lapels of his suit, turns to look at Lucius, then down at the activities of the Council. Ace raises her hand slightly, waiting to be recognized. Silvereye nods slowly to Jermyn, waiting for him to finish before continuing. "New Alhira has no objection to hearing the requests disclosed in this chamber. However having been briefed on one request we feel it may be prudent to move to a closed session when it is heard." Wiendrbac has arrived. Marlan extends her hand, she sits alongside Ace and waits to be recognized. Lucius watches carefully, eyes darting to and from the different delegates behind their tinted glasses. Jermyn smiles slightly, and quips, "One wonders how many requests were made and to how many different planets." He clears his throat, and says, "However, if it is prudent to move into closed session before hearing these requests, we can, of course, do so." Jack walks in, wearing a pink hoody and a baseball cap. He quickly heads to an empty seat at random. :Wiendrbac :Standing at nearly 6'1'', with a willowly build, this man's age is hard to determine, but a guess would put the number somewhere between his late twenties and early thirties, constant excercise keeping his runner physique from billowing out into pudgy discontent. From his shaved, light brown stubble covering his head, to the laugh lines flanking his hazel eyes and the frown burrows etched in his forehead, to the straight nose set over a pair of thin, expressive lips, this man is not what one would call handsome. Not that he's hideous either, just average. :His current attire suggest both protection and comfort, a gray turtleneck padded by some kind of personal armor, worn with slightly threadbare cargo pants, hem hanging over heavy workboots, a chain running from his back pocket to a belt loop. His ever-present bomber jacket is worn unzipped, sleeves just long enough to dangle over hands clad in utilitarian gloves, knuckled for extra impact, sporting a few more interesting cuts and slashes in the material. Marlan nods slightly, drawing her arm down to her side. Silvereye nods in Jermyn's direction. "New Alhira has no further concerns before we begin to hear the requests." Jermyn looks around the chamber, "The Council will now move into closed session. Disable the cameras." He waits. Ace continues to sit and patiently wait. Lucius briefly looks to see where the camera positions are as Jermyn orders them to be turned off, but ends up resetting his posture into a calm, patient idle stance. Jack has paused to peer at one of the cameras, even offering a wave and a peaceup sign. Unfortunatly, Jermyn's order cuts his airtime short, killing his acting career before it begins. MacNamara leans forward to ask Ace in a whisper, "Does that mean we have to leave?" Jermyn turns the camera off. Radinov blinks several times, trying his hardest to understand most of the conversation. He seems resigned to only getting half the conversation. Though he does glance up to the cameras. Ace whispers back, "Would be very difficult for them to hear our request if we are not here to present it." Goldenfur tilts his head and say "Erm... I need to leave Marlan?" MacNamara ahs quietly, nodding. "Right." The cyborg leans back, unbuttoning and rebuttoning his jacket, practically a representative of the Phyrrian Delegation. Jimmy looks around, shrugs, and makes no move to vacate the premises just yet. The La Terran eventully finds himself a seat, slouching in the chair, hands disappearing into his pockets as he settles in for the watching. Jermyn looks around, and then says, "Those who are not here to request the Council permit them to access the Multiverse Nexus should clear the Council Chamber at this time. I would ask the guards to seal the doors." Lucius doesn't move from his position standing behind Ace. Goldenfur stands with help of his cruthes and raises a hand. "Should just stick around and to ask for a bogus vacation slash business venture to the far side of the nexus to expand the law firm," says Jimmy as he strolls out. Ace puts a light hand on Mack's arm, indicating he should stay. Marlan remains sitting, turning around in her chair to scan the room for her crew. Radinov rises and makes his way out of the council chambers. Jermyn waits for a few moments for the room to empty out sufficiently, "Now, then, I believe that Captain Ranix had requested permission to speak. And since I already mentioned her request..." He nods to indicate Marlan may speak. Silvereye watches the gallery empty, turning towards Marlan now as she is indicated by Jermyn. Goldenfur sees that noone noted him standing with the raised hand and sit down again at the side of Marlan to hear her. MacNamara nods to Ace, patting her hand with his cybernetic one and turning to regard Marlan. After a moment, he removes his fedora and places it in his lap. One hand worries at the brim. Jack blinks, frowns, then slaps his forehead to stand up and head for the door as well. Marlan stands, "Thankyou for the audience Secretary General. As you mentioned." her eyes beginning scanning the board, "The AES has exressed an interest in exploration of the multiverse beyond the Nexus. We hve approached several OATO member worlds and were in the process of contacting several others when this meeting was called in order to explain our position and our interests." her attention turns back to the Secretary General, "At no point was our intent to circumvent this council but rather, by approaching each of the individual member worlds we hoped to explain ourselves in a forum not quite as public as this before having the issue brought before this council. We understand that there are other requests in place pertaining to the nexus." she nods towards Ace before looking to the secretary general, "but i will allow others to discuss these issues. We would be happy to answer any questions the member world representatives may have for us and address any concerns that may arise." The tilt of Lucius's eyebrows can be seen moving up over the rims of his sunglasses, though the Martian man remains essentially motionless otherwise as Marlan talks. Jermyn asks the obvious question, "What exactly is it you want to go through the Nexus for?" Ace listens along with the rest of the folks in the room. Silvereye glances to Jermyn and then back to Marlan, waiting for her to answer. Marlan raises her hands, "We're an exploratory organization. It is our mission to explore unknowns such as the nexus and have more experience at it then any other organiztion on this side. Considering recent events and the recent re-appearance of the Kamir we feel its critical that we have an understanding of just what is happening on the other side and what area mmay of been left there. We are more then willing to take ambassadors from the various nation worlds with us if that is in the best interest of those worlds as long as there is an understanding as to the nature of our mission." Jermyn looks around, "I see. Are there questions from any other members of the Council?" The Sivadian leans back, digesting the information he has heard from Marlan. Lucius leans in to whisper something to Ace before moving back into his former position. "Who would ultimately be in command of such a mission?" Silvereye asks, eyeing Marlan. MacNamara reaches forward, tapping Ace's shoulder more times than is necessary strictly to get one's attention. Ace leans over to listen to Mack. Marlan's gaze shifts to Silvereye, "I would be willing to hear discussion on that subjct, but understanding that a mission of that nature woul likely entail long periods of time without contact with this council or member worlds i believe it is important that the Captain of the ship, in this case me, be in command of the mission." Silvereye nods to Marlan. "That seems like a prudent solution." The Battleclaw admits, looking around to see if there are other questions. Lucius's jaw visibly tenses, lips pulling down into a scowl and he again leans forward to say something quietly to Ace. Jermyn waits, and says, "Thank you, Captain. We will take your request under advisement and will inform you presently of a decision. Is there anyone else who cares to address the Council on this matter?" Ace again gives a slight raise of her hand, waiting to be recognized by the council. Jermyn nods to Ace, "Madam." Ace rises and nods, "Spaciba," she says to Jermyn, "Am Kapitan Ace of the DMS Faux, also requesting permission to enter the Nexus on a separate mission from that of the Athena. Am also requesting the assistance of any ships from OATO that would join us in a rescue mission. Have recently learned of a Nall military installation within the Nexus that is holding several thousand citizens of the Orion Arm prisoner in a slave camp, most of whom were taken during the Birthright War." She pauses, then, to take questions, letting her request sink in. Marlan moves to retake her seat. Silvereye regards Ace as if he has heard ths before, looking at Jermyn for his reaction. Goldenfur continues where he are, hearing the things. Jermyn folds his hands on the table, and says in a tone laden with decades of experience in interstellar diplomacy, "I see." he says, with a nod, "So, not only do you intend to go through the Nexus, but you intend to do it in a Demarian Military vessel, and intend to attack the Nall." He glances towards Silvereye, and arches an eyebrow. "The Faux was registered as a privateer vessel with the Demarian Militia during the Birthright War. We have a record of Nall shipping intercepted by her. It's fairly impressive." Silvereye replies to Jermyn. "However the Demarian Militia has not yet sanctioned this mission nor do we own the vessel in question." He turns to Ace, waiting for her to continue. "Da," Ace replies, "And intend to take other ships with me that will go, including Ungstir which recently voted in favor of this action. Is people from every world in the Orion Arm being held there...dying there every day. The idea of leaving them in the hands of the Nall is simply unacceptable, and so I began by approaching non-OATO worlds first before approaching this council. At the very least, I would hope you would stand aside to let us go after your own. At the best, I would ask that you sanction this mission and give us your support." MacNamara nods, watching as Ace makes her case. Jermyn nods, "While it is clear from the Honorable Delegate's comments that the Faux itself was very much involved in the Birthright War, as I understand it has been labeled by some, I am, I must admit, surprised that now, after they have been defeated, Ungstir is so anxious to march against the Nall, whereas when they were looking to destroy and enslave us all... Ungstir was no where to be found." "It is because of that failure that Ungstir now chooses to take the lead in this," Ace replies, standing straight as she looks at the council. "I led the Lucky Thirteen during the attack on Nalhom because I was ashamed at Ungstir's refusal to act in an official capacity. It was this shame that I reminded them of in committee a few weeks ago, and it seems the majority of the Rock's people now seek to make amends." Silvereye shrugs lightly. "With all respect due to the Secretary General New Alhira is more concerned with Demarians held captive in this facility than Ungstir's less than noble actions during the war." Ace stiffens a bit at Silvereye's words but says nothing in response. Jermyn raps his fingers on the table, "By starting another war with whatever of the Parallax lies beyond the Nexus. I see." Jermyn turns and looks at Silvereye, seeming about to say something, but then, pauses, and after a moment says, "No, a valid point, and one that His Majesty would doubtless make were he here. We cannot leave one Sivadian subject behind." He sighs, interlacing his fingers again, to stop from drumming them on the table. "Begging the council's pardon," Ace replies, "But it was the Nall who began the war here, the Trakral that is continuing it in the Orion Arm and the slave camp within the Nexus that means the Birthright War has not come to an end. So long as there are citizens of our worlds being held, dying in their custody, then this conflict is not yet at an end." Goldenfur again stand and walk toward something that he can hold to stay standing while he raise his right hand looking to Jermyn. Silvereye nods to Jermyn. "I think the Secretary General has expressed the major dilemma we're facing." The Demarian turns towards Ace. "You have told me that there are 10,000 Nall soldiers operating this facility but beyond that no one knows. We don't fear retribution from the Nall, but that should not make us foolishly brave either. Any attack on this facility must be able to overwhelm Nall defenses before they decide to slaughter the prisoners in their care. Do you have such a force or will you require the OATO to supplement the Ungstiri and private fleet?" "I am not a military man, but that seems like a rather large number... And how would you separate them from the prisoners? There would have to be a ground assault of some kind." Jermyn remarks, leaning back in his chair and pulling his still folded hands into his lap. Ace pauses to wait for Goldenfur to be recognized before answering further, looking to the Demarian. Jermyn motions towards Goldenfur, "Yes?" he says, with an edge of exasperation. Silvereye turns towards Goldenfur, quirking a brow. Goldenfur smilesand say "Well... I think that before making a decision of the possibility to go throug the Nexus, we need first to think on the first obstacle, the weird events on Nocturn, that noone know if they are really from Kamir, they can be the results of some Nall tests to a coming war, or it can be the result of the Nexus Kamirs of whatever else creature fleeing from the nalls there, or there are the possibilty that they conquered the Nexus nalls and are going to attack us..." he take his breath and continue "Well... This is the problem, there are a planet where noone can approach without danger, and we do not know the source of the danger, and there are a Nexus where lives, or lived a Demarian community, some prisioners, some other people from other races and some dangerous creatures, it can be even that the Nall ship attacking us do not have nalls inside, but for example some phyrrians, or a group of Kamirs, we do not know our enemy, if it is enemy, and we do not know if everyone that we are going to rescue in the Nexus is alive, or if everyone is dead, or if there are a war going on..." then he look to Silvereye, then to Ace, then to Marlan, then back to Jermyn and say "I think that this is all...". Silvereye nods slowly to Goldenfur. "We'll take that into consideration, but at the moment it's just speculation." He turns back to Ace, "Am I to understand that your plan is still to challenge the Nexus blockade even without our approval?" Ace blinks as she considers Goldenfur's speech, giving a hesitant nod as she thinks she understands the gist of it. "Latest intelligence we have is that the prisoners, they are alive," she says, "Is also hope of bringing back information regarding the Nall, their longterm plans and their connection to either the Kamir or the Trakral. As to the forces we have, that is undetermined at this time," Ace turns back to Jermyn and the council. "Is not that they have refused, but that they are waiting. No one wishes to have to force their way past a blockade and no one, myself included, wishes to try this without sufficient forces. So others, they are all waiting to see what others are doing, so it is my intention to named a time and place to gather, to assess our forces at that time and determine if this is feasible." She looks to Silvereye then, "Cannot speak for others, but for myself...would much rather not, but given that I cannot abide another Lebal, I would, if I had to, attempt to go in without permission. However, I am here to ask for it and for your support." "I don't think you appreciate, Captain, the weight of firepower that is at the Multiverse Nexus at this moment. I strongly suggest to you that you do not attempt to fight your way past the fleet there." Jermyn says, as he looks back and forth between Ace and Goldenfur, and then to Silvereye. "How do you know of all this? What proof do you have?" Silvereye turns to Ace for this one. "With all due respect, Secretary-General," Ace says somberly, "I do understand. Please take that as a sign of my committment to this venture. I was interred on Lebal and swore to never let another suffer and die as those I spent eighteen months with. It is something I am willing to die attempting, though I am by no means suicidal. I cannot reveal my sources at this time...that is for them to do once I report back to them the results of my endeavors...but I have plans and data from this base as well as witnesses and photographic evidence of these slaves." "I've seen a list of Demarian prisoners. They match our records." Silvereye adds. Jack coughs into his fist. Once, twice, three times. Jermyn nods to Silvereye, and says, "That, unfortunately, is not convincing. With all due respect, anyone could have culled names of those who are missing in action and said they were prisoner." The Secretary-General looks at Ace, and says, "I cannot in good conscience agree to this sort of mission based on hearsay from sources that you refuse to name. If there were solid evidence, yes. But not like this." "Am willing to produce the evidence," Ace says, "I am simply unwilling to name my source at this time." Marlan raises her hand but remains seated. Silvereye nods to Jermyn. "New Alhira has similar reservations." He turns to Ace. "We're of course not questioning your integrity, but if you would produce the evidence it would be welcome. I can't see how we can fail to act if this story is true." "I am not comfortable without knowing the source of this information." Jermyn reiterates. "Photographs can be faked. Evidence fabricated. Especially by the sophisticated intelligence agencies of the Orion Arm and who knows who else." He then turns to Marlan and says, "Captain?" Marlan stands, "I have been approached by the same individual that approached the Captain." she says nodding towards Ace, "I can understand the hesitation and suggest this meeting be reconvened in a week's time, giving the Captain time to contact the individual and urge them to reveal themselves to this council." "Actually, would prefer that we not delay that long," Ace chimes in, looking from Marlan and back to Jermyn. "Would ask that your response be contingent upon verifying this evidence. My hesitation on coming here is because we cannot afford delays. The longer we wait, the greater the chance that the Nall will find out what we are up to and the prisoners will be killed. Assuming the evidence I provide is found to be reliable, I would know the councils answer." Silvereye hmms, sounding like he's thinking aloud. "The OATO is powerless to stop any attempt to challenge the blockade, and my first instinct is to allow this fleet to pass but at the same time we have an obligation to making sure that the mission succeeds as a failed attack on this base is worse than no attack at all. With that in mind it might be wise to give the fleet sanction to pass through the blockade and give discretion to each member world to contribute what they can." Goldenfur turns to Marlan and say "Marlan, I need to go... Please, tell me later what happened here..." then he turn to the council and waves and say "Thanks for hearing me." then he go toward the exit door after getting the crutch that was on the ground. Jermyn puts his fingers on the table, and raps them against it again, drumming them in what must be a nervous gesture, "If the information were produced, and deemed reliable, and the source were produced, and likewise reliable, then I would vote yet. I would not leave citizens of OATO worlds enslaved by the Nall." Lucius continues to do as he has done throughout the entire meeting - stand essentially motionless behind Ace, ears perked. Tepaz, flanked by an attendant, appears at the entrance to the chambers. Alone, it glides to join the Centauran delegation by taking the longer path about the table at a sedate pace. :Tepaz :A three foot dome of magenta might show the being to be of middle age. Its lavender tentacles are rather thick, and like the bell are made both more sparkling and less transparent by scratches and stress marks within. The glittering pink ring of eyes seems well cared for. Terran emanating from the vocalizer is androgynous in timbre and firm in manner, with a somewhat archaic international standard accent. It seems to wear only one piece of equipment, a translucent blue torus fitting against its lung. "Spaciba," Ace nods to Jermyn, "Will see to it that you get everything we have for you to review and will discuss with my contact a less public meeting to confirm the information I give to you." Silvereye nods to Ace. "New Alhira would not be opposed to such a plan." Jermyn makes a note on his pad, then says, "I think it would be best to make this proposal known to the entire council, since several of the members are absent this evening, and get a full slate of votes. The same for the other proposal as well. Perhaps a seventy-two hour window? Forty-Eight?" Marlan nods, "That would be completely agreable to us." Marlan notes from where she sits. Tepaz comes to rest by its compatriots; if it consults with them, it does so telepathically. "Centauri," the Xeter responds calmly for the microphone, "of course, would be pleased to consider the full range of information which we may obtain. To participate in another war, particularly so soon, is not action to be taken lightly." It adds, "Though of course we do not suggest that you are speaking with any less than full sincerity and seriousnes." "That's, ummm, acceptable. An' stuff." Jack says from his slouching position. Jermyn leans back in his chair and pulls his pocket watch from his waistcoat pocket, "It seems that the hour has grown late, and this issue has taken up our time. Perhaps it would be best to table any further issues until the next meeting?" Silvereye nods slowly. "New Alhira has no opposition to that." He glances at Ace. "Is fine, da, spaciba," Ace repeats her thanks, "Will get in touch with my contact and get back to you as soon as possible. Tepaz bobs slightly in place. "Centauri agrees to postpone voting on our other issues until a later date." Jermyn nods, and closes his portfolio, "Excellent. And with that, this meeting is adjourned. I will inform the rest of the Council of the issues through the usual channels." The Secretary-General gets to his feet to leave. Lucius appears to be ready to move as the meeting wraps up, his hands fidgeting around from the front of his body to the back. He nods to Ace. Marlan waits for the council members to exit before standing. MacNamara leans forward. "Ace?" He asks. "Please tell me we're not going to hang around for too long." He shifts uncomfortably. "My ass is starting to get numb." Ace turns to exit, then, not waiting for the council to do so or anyone else, glancing over her shoulder to Mack and Lucius, "We are headed back to the Faux," she says simply. "Will speak more there." 1f Category:Classic OATO logs